


[译]Living in the Past回到过去

by yelancc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelancc/pseuds/yelancc
Summary: harry和伏地魔在墓园决斗时，意外地被带回了1935年的布鲁克林，遇见了Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes。现在，他拥有了一次选择的机会，留在过去，做崭新的自己，或者回到原本的时间线，继续和伏地魔战斗……harry发现，可能这个选择并不是那么难做。------本文为Enelya_Seregon太太在AO3上发表的Living in the Past的译文，因为之前虽然在前言部分说明了，但inspired/translated分类没搞清楚，可能给小伙伴们造成误会，为避免加深误解，特此再次强调！
Relationships: Harry Potter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Living in the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254948) by [Enelya_Seregon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enelya_Seregon/pseuds/Enelya_Seregon). 



> 本文为Enelya_Seregon太太在AO3上发表的Through Time Together系列文的第一部Living in the Past，【https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254948/chapters/55686688】已完结。除第一部外，还有已完结的第二部Surviving the Present，和正连载的第三部Loving the Future。我直接向太太要了三部的授权。在此感谢作者Enelya_Seregon的授权，希望喜欢的小伙伴可以去kudos或者评论留言！这是我第一次翻译同人文并发表，如果有错误还请指正！
> 
> 本文在随缘也有更新，AO3会每章翻译完后一起发表。欢迎小伙伴们留言！

****June 24-30, 1935** **

今天是寻常的一天，就像平日里一样。16岁的Steve Rogers正坐在他家附近的绿地上进行素描绘画，突然出现了一阵耀眼的金色光芒。当他能够再次看清东西时，他发现了一个瘦弱的男孩躺在他面前。看见眼前大片的血迹，Steve赶忙丢下他的素描板，去查看那个男孩是否还有生命迹象。当他看到男孩胸前的起伏后松了口气，然后抬头呼喊他的朋友，庆幸着James Barnes从来没有离他太远过。“Bucky！我需要你来帮下忙！”

“Steve，发生什么事儿了？你还好么……这是谁？”

“我不知道。他从拐角跑过来，看起来被吓坏了，然后他就倒在地上昏迷了。你得帮我把他搬到我家去”Steve轻巧的说了个谎，为这个男孩掩饰他明显的使用魔法的出现方式。

“Steve，我们对他什么都不了解……”

“Bucky，他流了很多血。我们得把他送到我妈妈那里去，让她给他包扎一下。他现在的身体状况没办法对我们任何人做出什么坏事儿来。”

Bucky无奈地摇了摇头，弯下身抱起了这个男孩。“你最好先跑回去提前通知一下你妈妈，Steve。”

Steve点了点头，自己先往家跑。他有点庆幸Bucky让他独自先回家通知一下。他一边冲进家门一边喊道：“妈妈！我们需要你帮忙！”

Sarah Rogers从她房间出来，头发乱糟糟的。“Steve sweetie，发生什么事儿了？是你受伤了么？”

“不是我和Bucky，是一个男孩。我不知道他从哪儿来的，他就那么突然出现在我眼前。他的后背受伤很严重，而且失了很多血。我觉得我们得联系爷爷了。”

Sarah一边点头一边围上了围裙，把乱糟糟的头发绑了一个乱糟糟的马尾，开始清理厨房的桌子。“那个男孩在哪儿？”

“Bucky和他还在路上。”

“你把我的急救包拿过来，然后联系你的爷爷。”Sarah没等得及去看自己的儿子有没有按指令去做，就在炉子上烧了一壶水，并且把桌子盖上一块布。这块布虽然有一些洗不掉了的污渍，但是还是很干净。当Bucky带着男孩赶到时，Steve刚刚拿着他妈妈的急救包返回。“James，把他放到桌子上。”Sarah一边说一边从急救包里拿她需要的东西。“James，如果你需要回家就回吧，这儿有我和Stephen在呢。”

Bucky听懂了这句话里的暗示，皱了皱眉，但还是向门口走去。“如果你们需要帮助的话，确定会去找我么？”

“当然了，James！”

“别担心Bucky，妈妈和我能应付得了这个的。我会及时告诉你进展的。”

Bucky回头看了那个昏迷不醒浑身是血的男孩最后一眼，才离开往家走。就在他离开的那一刻，Steve马上从炉子后面拿出了第二个急救包。他打开它，开始拿出魔药和其他魔法医疗用品。“爷爷说他会在几分钟后用飞路网过来，再带些药。”

“太好了。现在帮我把他的衣服脱掉，我得看看他到底伤得多严重。”两人一起让伤口露了出来，并清洁了伤口。

“Sarah？Steven？”一个浑厚的声音从后屋传了过来。

“Dad，我们在厨房！”进入厨房的这个男人长得很高，而且很年轻。他看起来顶多不超过30岁，不过事实上他已经快60了。他及肩的金发在头后绑了个低马尾。总之，Lord Theodore Grant勋爵是一个令人印象深刻的人物。

“Steven说这个男孩应该来自魔法界，Sarah你发现了什么么？”Theodore走近了桌子，低头看这个昏迷的男孩。

“我没来得及做更多的检查，但是他后背的伤口绝对是魔法造成的。Dad，你能帮忙施一个检测咒么？”

“当然了，亲爱的。”Theodore抽出魔杖，让自己哀叹了一会儿，他唯一的女儿是个哑炮，而他的孙子因为生病，也没怎么好。尽管如此，他一边念着咒语，一边想。也许是Stephen的魔力让他在疾病中活了下来。Theodore扫视着写着结果的羊皮纸，皱起眉头又重施咒语。

“Dad……一切还好么？”他没说话，只是把羊皮纸给了他女儿看，然后又给这个男孩施了更多的咒语。Sarah看完了结果，脸色发白，“我的天啊……”

“妈妈，发生什么事了？”Steve走到他妈妈身侧，从她手中拿过了羊皮纸，也看了起来。

_Hadrian (Harry) Jameson Potter-Black生于1980年7月31日_

_父亲：Jameson (James) Fleamont Potter——已故_

_母亲：Lily Elenore Evans——已故_

_教父：Sirius Orion Black——被剥夺抚养资格_

_受伤清单：_

_毒蜘蛛咬伤——左腿_

_大的割伤——右臂_

_魔咒伤疤里的魂器_

_……_

Steve说不清到底是这个男孩的出生日期还是那一长串的受伤清单更吓人。“爷爷，这个结果准确么？”

“非常准确。我知道你在担心什么，但是我自从开始治疗师训练之后就没有施错过任何一个检测咒了。这个男孩不知怎的完成了一场时间旅行。不过从他的状况来看，这个未来可不怎么好。”

“虽然这很有趣，但你为什么不帮我稳定住他的状况？我们可以以后再讨论未来的可能性。”Sarah对这两个男士嘲讽了一番，转身回到桌前帮助小男孩疗伤。

在他们确定做了所有能帮忙的之后，在Steve的慷慨提议下，Theodore把男孩用悬浮咒放在了他的床上。看起来自己的女儿和孙子可以很好地把控住状况后，Theodore决定离开。“如果你们需要帮助，记得飞路联系我。当他醒了之后一定记得告诉我。”在和他的女儿拥抱并亲吻脸颊吻别后，Theodore从飞路网回了家。他决定无论明早收没收到二人的通知，都要再过来查看一下。

Steve在他的房间里，正设法让Harry和他自己都尽可能地舒适，因为房间空间太小，也没有柔软的东西。当他终于对舒适度满意之后，他把自己安置在了床旁的地板上。他想过搬一个椅子过来，但是他唯一搬得动的椅子是餐桌椅，而餐桌椅和舒服一点都不搭边。

“Steve, honey，你还好么？”Sarah把头伸进了门问，不得不憋着笑。她确信他的儿子偷走了房子里所有的枕头和毯子。“我真心希望我的房间里还能剩下一个枕头和毯子。”

“别担心，我们很好，而且我没有从你的房间拿走任何东西。我会和他在一起看着他的，你明天在医院还要值班，快去休息吧。如果我需要什么东西的话我会飞路爷爷的，你不用担心我们两个。”

Sarah对儿子露出了微笑，他有时太过于慷慨和无私了，以至于完全不考虑自己的利益。她走进来亲吻了他的额头，“我上辈子到底做了什么，才换来这么一个好儿子。”离开男孩们的房间，Sarah回到了自己的卧室，决定尽量多睡会儿。

Steve在睡前又不放心地检查了一遍Harry，然后终于蜷缩在床边用毯子和枕头搭成的窝里睡熟了。

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Harry慢慢醒了过来，在企图坐起身时发出痛苦地呻吟声，身体像是被火烧过一样。他放弃坐起来的想法，尝试回想起这是哪儿。

_这里不是医疗翼，那么，我在哪儿呢？我能想起的最后一件事是和伏地魔决斗，哦，Merlin，我受伤了。我该死的眼镜在哪儿呢？_

Steve听见床上的动静跳了起来。“Hey，已经没事儿了，这里很安全。我叫Steve Rogers。我在公园发现了你，然后把你带回了家让我妈妈做检查，她是个护士。她尽可能地帮你处理了伤口。你感觉怎么样?”

Harry转过头去看床边那团模糊的色块。“我的背像着火了一样疼。你知道我的眼镜在哪儿吗?”

“眼镜？抱歉，我发现你时没看到有眼镜。如果你等我一会儿，我可以飞路问问爷爷，他应该知道怎么做。”

“等等！”Harry赶在Steve离开房间前出了声，“你是巫师？”

“不算是。我爷爷是个巫师，但是我妈妈是个哑炮，我爸爸是个麻鸡（no-Maj）。爷爷说如果不是我身体这么差的话，也许也能使用魔法。他认为我至今还活着，全是我身体里的魔力的功劳。我现在去找他，很快就会回来的。你现在饿么？如果你想要的话，我可以给你拿些水和食物。”

Harry忍不住对另一个男孩真诚的热情笑了笑，“那太好了。我想我可以吃一点。”

“那好，我马上回来。”Steve从房间里冲了出来，沿着走廊来到他祖父在父母买下房子后安置的飞路室，在向壁炉中撒了一把飞路粉后，他坐在了火焰前的垫子上。“Grant庄园！”，Theodore很快就准许了连线。

“Steven，进展还顺利么？”

“是的，爷爷，Harry刚刚醒了。他问起了他的眼镜，但是我发现他时根本没看到有眼镜。”

“交给我吧。我给他找些魔药，然后马上过去。”

“我正要去给他拿些水，然后煮些粥。”

“别操心吃的了，Steven，我会让Mist去做些然后送过去的。”

Steve结束了联络，去厨房给Harry拿了一杯水。“Knock, knock。我和我爷爷谈过了，他几分钟后会带着一些魔药过来，他还让他的家养小精灵给我们做些吃的。”Steve在床边坐下，放下水杯，然后往Harry身后堆枕头，帮他坐起来。当他确定男孩坐稳了，就把那杯水递给了他。Harry感激地一饮而尽。

“我在哪儿？”

“布鲁克林。”看到另一个男孩脸上略带困惑的表情，Steve琢磨了下他的口音，决定补充道，“在纽约。”

“美国！梅林啊，我到底是怎么来到美国的？”

“这是个好问题，年轻人，不过我认为在解释清楚这件事前，你应该介绍一下自己。我是Lord Theodore Grant，Steve的爷爷。”

“Oh，um，我是Harry。”Theodore恼怒地眯起眼睛，但哈利没看出来。但Steve知道这种表情。虽然他的爷爷也许不像其他贵族一样古板，但是他依然遵循着一些传统，即使他本人已经离开了英国。如果Lord Theodore Grant有最讨厌的一件事，那一定是不礼貌。

“首先，我能给你施一个检查咒么？我想确认你的伤口全都正在好好地愈合。”Harry点了点头，感觉有点犹豫和不确定，毕竟如果不是想从他那里得到点儿什么，人们是不会帮助他的。Steve和Theodore看到Harry的脸上闪过焦虑的表情。Theodore飞快地瞥了一眼羊皮纸，很高兴地注意到Harry的伤口几乎都愈合得很好。“这是止痛魔药，效果很温和，如果喝了它之后你还是很痛，一定要让我知道。”Theodore从口袋里拿出一个小瓶子，递给了Harry。“Steven跟我提到过你的眼镜丢了，如果你允许的话，我知道一个能矫正视力的咒语可以用。”

哈利顿时振作起来。“真的吗?当然可以!如果能不戴眼镜就看清东西的话就太棒了。”

“非常好。Steven，你需要避开一些。Hadrian，你要尽量保持不动，睁大眼睛。”Harry连自己的名字都没来得及纠正，Theodore的魔杖就指向了他的眼睛。他没听见念咒语的声音，但眼睛很快就比以前看得更清楚了。

“太棒了！我从来没有看的这么清楚过，实在是太感谢您了！”

“不客气，年轻人。现在，”Theodore给自己变出了一把椅子，“跟我们说说你自己吧，Hadrian，到底发生了什么事儿才让你自己受了这么重的伤？”Harry尽量在不加重伤势的情况下移动了下身体，“Well，我不知道关于13年前在英国发生的事，你们听说了多少？”Theodore和Steve两个人都承认自己一无所知。Harry在继续之前，想了想应该如何解释。“Well，简单来说，黑魔王伏地魔掌管了权力，而我的父母是属于反抗他的人。他突然决定杀了我，但没人告诉我这是为了什么。1981年万圣节时，他来到了我父母的住所。那个房子一直在赤胆忠心咒的保护之下，但保密人是个叛徒，他告诉了伏地魔去哪儿能找到我们。他杀了我的父母，但当他想也杀了我的时候发生了什么意外，然后他就消失了。”Harry还给他们讲了一些他的麻瓜亲戚和关于霍格沃茨来信时发生的故事，以及他过去四年在霍格沃茨的经历。

Theodore和Steve既惊恐有好奇地听着。“我并不想给你所述的遭遇上雪上加霜，但是……我知道没有什么委婉的方式能告诉你这个，所以我决定直截了当。你不仅来到了美国，你也同时来了一场回到过去的时间旅行，今天是1935年6月25日。”

Steve看到Harry的脸色逐渐变得苍白。他想安慰一下那个男孩，就把他的一只比自己小些的手握在自己的手里。“Hey，事情会好起来的，我相信你的家人和朋友正想办法把你带回家，我们这边也可以一起想办法。”

“Steven说得对。我们将尽我们所能让你回到你的时代。就现在来说，我女儿非常欢迎你和她和Steve住在一起。如果你9月份还在这里，我可以安排你去伊法魔尼（Ilvermorny），你可以理解为那是美国的霍格沃茨。等你好了，我们就去古灵阁，看看能不能给你开个金库。但现在你需要休息。我知道这对你来说一定非常困难，但是不用担心，我们会及时解决这个问题的。Steven，如果你们需要食物的话，Mist随时待命。”Theodore站起身来，在离开房间之前，用手捏了捏两个男孩儿的肩膀。

两个人安静地坐了几分钟，谁也没有松开对方的手。直到一阵轻小的爆破声吓了他们一跳，才最终松开了对方的手。“Mist来给小主人们送早餐。Grant主人还让我带来了需要用到的魔药。”这个穿着讲究的家养小精灵把两个托盘放在了床边。“如果小主人们还需要什么东西的话请务必叫我来！”她严肃地看着男孩儿们，用手指着他们，然后在又一次爆破声中消失了。

两个男孩儿眨眨眼，互相看了看，然后大笑起来。Harry不得不用一只胳膊搂住自己的胸膛，以稳住自己受伤的肋骨，但能这样真心地大笑，感觉实在太好了。他已经不记得上次这样笑是什么时候了。Steve注意到Harry的眼睛因笑而愈发闪亮，他暗自发誓，他愿意做任何事情来让Harry多笑笑，让他探究Harry的眼睛到底是什么颜色的。

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“我想，我们应该在Mist回来指责我们之前吃掉早饭，你也需要喝掉那些魔药。”在Steve拿起他自己的餐盘前，先站起来把放了魔药药瓶的餐盘递给了Harry。

Harry笑了一下，让Steve把托盘放在他的大腿上。Steve拿起第二个托盘，回到Harry身边坐下。他不确定自己是不是在窃喜，因为床太小了，他们坐得很近，腿都碰到了一起。两人在沉默中吃完了早餐，然后Steve把托盘送到了厨房，顺便带回了一杯重新盛满的水。

“我假设，我得困在这张床上一段时间了，hum？”Harry不情愿地盯着床单说。

Steve被那副表情逗乐了。“完全正确，爷爷说你至少要待在床上修养好几天。我会呆这儿陪你的。我的学上完了，也没有工作，所以你能得到我全部的注意力，全神贯注。”Steve说的话和他说话的方式让Harry脸红并低下了头。看到他脸红的样子，Steve想，他还想再看一遍。

“你建议我们做些什么来打发时间呢？”Harry觉得脸上的热度终于消退了。

“我们可以轮流向对方提问，不过我们两个都必须回答这个问题。这样不仅能够打发时间，而且能够增进我们的了解。”

“听起来不错，谁先来？”

“Well，鉴于你是使我们俩被困在这这里的原因，你可以先问。”Steve开玩笑说。

“你多大了？”

“我16了，不过7月4号就17岁了，你呢？”

“我7月31号就15岁了。到你提问了。”

“你父母是做什么的？我妈妈是护士，我爸爸以前当兵。他在我出生不久后就去世了，在世界大战时。”

“你爸爸参加了第一次世界大战？那可是一段意义非凡的历史。我不知道我父母是做什么的。没人跟我提他们，我甚至在上学后的第一个圣诞节才知道他们长什么样。”

“这太可怕了……等等，你刚才说第一次世界大战？你的意思是还有第二次？”

“Oh Merlin，”Harry用手捂住了脸。“我忘记我在过去了。是的，还会有第二次世界大战，但是我不知道太多细节。我在上霍格沃茨之前从未接触过这些。”

“好吧。我相信知道太多也不是件好事儿。霍格沃茨是什么样的？”Steve马上问Harry，不想让他太过懊悔于自己说漏了嘴。

“这个问题和你刚才说的规则有冲突！”Harry笑道。“不过我觉得我可以纵容你一次，但是有个条件，你得告诉我，生活在这个时代是什么样子的。”

“成交。”

两个人轮流讲他们的童年故事，不过Harry对他所讲的故事比较谨慎。当Mist给他们端来午餐时，他们稍稍休息了一下，而当Sarah探头进来时，两人都吃惊了一下。“你们今天过得怎么样？”

“妈妈！你已经回家了？现在几点了？”Steve跳起来给了妈妈一个拥抱。

Sarah微笑，“现在都快七点了。我刚刚到家，想在做晚饭前看看你们两个还好么。Harry，今天感觉身体怎么样？”Sarah小心翼翼地穿过布满枕头和毯子的雷区，到达了床边。

“我很好，Mrs. Rogers。”

“没有明显的疼痛或肿胀吧？”

“没有，夫人。”

“你介意我看一下你的后背吗?我想确保你的伤口都在好好地恢复正常。”Harry慢慢地、小心地向前倾着身子，让Sarah撩起他的衬衫，检查他背上纵横交错的、狰狞的红色疤痕。Sarah轻轻地戳了下那些疤，点点头，放下了衬衫。“看起来你恢复的很好。你依然需要注意你的动作幅度，但你可以比预期的早些下床活动了。现在我要去做晚饭，Steve，你应该去告诉James，Harry没事儿了。”

Steve回头看了一眼Harry，两人莫名的一起笑了起来。“Steve，我相信Harry即使离开你一会儿也能照顾好自己。”

“你妈妈说的对。我一个人呆着也行，你应该去找James。”

Steve无奈地笑着，举起双手投降。“好吧，我知道了，我回去告诉Bucky一切顺利。我不会去太久的。”

Sarah冲他的儿子笑了，“只要你在晚饭前回来就行。”她在两个男孩的额头上吻了一下，然后站起来离开了房间。Harry盯着敞开的门，脸上带着震惊和困惑的表情。

“Harry，”Steve伸出手去握住另一个男孩的手。当Harry抬头看他时，他可以看到男孩的眼睛里藏着泪。

“这就是有妈妈的感觉么？”Steve回了一个有点悲伤的微笑，然后慢慢地搂住了他，把他拉近。“Ron的妈妈总是坚持我也是他们家的一份子，她会拥抱我，但是她从来做不到像对待自己亲子一样对待我。”Steve不知如何回答，只能继续沉默，只是一直抱着这个比他年纪小的男孩。过了一会儿，Harry红着脸轻轻地推开了他。“谢谢你，Steve，你应该出发去找你朋友了，我已经占用了你足够多的时间了。”

Steve再次紧紧抱了一下他。“没关系，Harry。我真的一点也不介意。如果你觉得合适的话，我过几天可以叫Bucky来找你正式见面一次。”

“听起来是个好主意。我挺想见见你口中的Bucky的。”

“我很快就回来。”Steve站起身，不情愿地离开房间，但在厨房里停了下来，向他妈妈说，“妈妈，”他轻声说，不想吓到她。

Sarah从炉子旁转过身来，看到儿子脸上的表情，停顿了一下，“怎么了，亲爱的？”

“是Harry的事儿。在你亲吻她额头之后，他问我这是不是就是有母亲的感觉。”

“Oh，可怜的孩子。我答应你Steve，以后会经常这么做的。”

“谢谢妈妈！我现在出发去Bucky家了，不过在晚饭前会回来的。”Steve感到如释重负，离开了公寓，沿着街道前往Bucky的住处。

\---------------------------------------------------------

Harry一个人在房间里享受着独处，不过突然有点想念Steve的陪伴，说实话，他很想Steve能马上回来。 _[好吧]_ ，他靠在床头上，双手抱住膝盖， _[不知怎的，我在和伏地魔决斗时来到了1935年的美国。该死，如果我一开始就不知道我怎么来的，我怎么才能找到回去的办法呢！邓布利多肯定会想办法找我，也许赫敏也能找出什么法子来。我能给他们留一条消息么？我真的想回去么？如果在这里的话，我会又重新开始的机会，不是什么the boy who lived，仅仅是Harry而已……]_

Harry被这种无所适从的感觉淹没了，把头埋在了膝盖里。Sarah站在门外，忍不住为那个可怜的男孩感到难过。她走过去，把茶杯放在床头柜上，然后坐在迷茫的男孩身旁。她伸出手把他拉近，抱着他，就像她在Steve生病时做过的很多次一样。“哦，sweetie，怎么了?”

Harry感觉到触碰，浑身僵了一下，但当他意识到是Sarah时，他就融化在这个拥抱中了。听见她叫自己sweetie时他都快要哭出来了。

Harry把所有事情都告诉了她，他讲到他的亲戚、他发现自己是巫师的过程、他在霍格沃茨的故事，讲到大家前一分钟喜欢他、后一分钟又恨他……在他反应过来前，他已经说了所有事。他还把三强争霸赛的事儿告诉了她，包括Ron和他的决裂，说到他不确定自己是否真的可以信任他的朋友，还有他厌恶自己的名声。“我不想回去是不是错误的……”他最终问。他的眼泪早已干了，感到精疲力竭。

“不，sweetie，你没错，”Sarah说，轻轻把Harry的头推到她的肩上，用手指抚摸着他的头发。“想要重新开始并没有错。我现在就可以告诉你，即使我们找到了送你回去的方法，如果你想的话，我们也欢迎你继续留在这儿。”

“你会留我在这儿，即使你知道我有其他地方可去？”

Sarah轻轻地动了动，用双手捧住Harry的脸，深深地看着他的眼睛。“Sweetie，我不知道那些人是怎么和你说的，可是你在那里呆的地方不是一个家该有的样子。你叔叔和婶婶对待你的方式是错误的。他们应该庆幸他们不在这儿，有否则我回去英国好好教训他们一顿。那些英国巫师们对你的态度也好不到哪里去。我希望你能有机会了解一个家应有的样子。我知道现在说这些还有点早，但是当你觉得可以的时候，你可以叫我妈妈。至于现在，你可以先喝一杯茶。”Sarah放开了Harry的脸，转过身看到现在已经不冷不热的杯子笑了起来。

“Well，我现在去厨房重新烧一壶水，如果你感觉好些了，可以去厨房和我作伴，不过，”她抬起了手，阻止Harry立马就想要起身的动作，“你必须慢慢来，并且哪里一疼了就告诉我，我好给你再弄一剂魔药，明白吗？”

Harry点头，“知道了，ma’am（夫人）。”

Sarah起身，亲了下他的额头，拿起那杯已经凉了的茶向门外走去。“浴室在走廊对面，厨房的另一侧。你不用着急，可以慢慢来。”Sarah给了Harry一个充满了母爱的微笑，然后走进厨房准备再沏点茶。她在听了Harry的故事后，很想喝点烈的东西，但是她不能在家里还有一个受伤了需要照顾的孩子的情况下放纵自己。

Harry强迫自己冷静下来，然后慢慢地从床上起来，朝浴室走去。梳洗完毕后，他慢慢地穿过走廊。走廊右侧是个小客厅，虽然不大，但看上去温暖舒适。左侧是一间稍微大一些的厨房，让他想起陋居的厨房。煤灶台在靠近门的角落里，灶台的对面是一张小圆桌和四把配套的椅子。窗户的窗台上养着一小丛植物，剪裁得当的白色窗帘在微风中摇摆着。厨房对过，有衣服挂在绳子上等待晾干。这个房子里有一种莫名的家的感觉。

“你来的可真是时候。茶已经沏好了，过来坐下吧，你不能站太久。”Sarah把一套茶具放在了桌子上，给Harry倒了一杯。“你现在饿么？”她一边问一边给自己也倒了一杯。

“有点儿，不过我可以等到晚饭再吃。如果我现在吃了东西，晚饭就吃不下了。”

“那你就继续坐在这里，先喝点儿茶吧。虽然我现在算是个美国人了，我还是能做出一壶能得到我父亲认可的好茶！”

Harry呷了一口，发出满足的叹息。Sarah确实很擅长沏茶。“这些茶比霍格沃茨的家养小精灵做的都好喝。所以，你父亲是个英国人喽？”

“严格来说，我们是爱尔兰人，但爸爸是在英格兰长大的，上的是霍格沃茨。Grant家族从一开始发迹前就全部都是Hufflepuff。”

Harry笑了，“我确实能一眼看出Steve是个Hufflepuff。”

“遗憾的是，就算Steve拥有足够的魔力，他也不能去霍格沃茨。”前门被打开的声音打断了Sarah的话。“还真是刚说到他他就回来了。”她伸出手，又拿出一只茶杯，放在了Harry旁边的座位上。

“妈妈，我回来了。”Steve一进门就说。

“我们在厨房呢！”

“Bucky让我代他向你问好，妈妈，他说他想明天来看看……Harry！你下床了！你感觉怎么样？”看到Harry在桌旁，Steve赶忙走到他的身侧也坐下来。

Harry因为Steve的热情笑出了声。可真是个Hufflepuff！“你妈妈说我已经可以下床来这坐会儿了。我感觉还不错，不过今晚睡觉前我还需要一些止痛药。你朋友怎么样？”

“Bucky很好，就是有点对我保护过度了。他之前对让你来我家这事儿有些犹豫，总觉得你会攻击我或是什么的。”

“仅仅一点保护过度么？他以为我能在失血过多昏迷时对你做出点什么坏事来啊！”Harry笑道。

“谁知道呢！”Steve耸了下肩。

“别那样在背后挖苦James，Steven！你知道，自从你们相遇后，那个男孩就一直在照看着你。他和我一样担心你。他只是想确保你的安全。我知道你这几个星期没有发病过，但是……”Sarah一边说一边把晚饭放在桌子上，“你今天过得怎么样？”

晚饭后，Steve帮助Harry回到了自己的房间，回到床上。不一会儿，Sarah就探头进来问道，“你们两个今晚能照顾好自己么？”

“当然，妈妈！我们没事。”

“行吧。这是止痛药，Harry，我希望你能在需要的时候或者睡前服用。”Sarah把小瓶放在床头柜上，吻了两个男孩的头，并快速地紧紧抱了他们一下。“晚安，男孩儿们，别熬夜太晚，你们两个都需要充足的睡眠。”

“晚安，妈妈。”

“晚安，Mrs. Rogers。”

Steve和Harry两个人几个小时后都没睡，互相讲述着他们疯狂的冒险故事，直到Harry的伤势凸显，他们才不得不结束这一天。

\----------------------------------------------------

第二天早上，Sarah又检查了Harry的后背，有点恼火。“今天你除了上厕所哪儿都不准去。昨天晚上我就不应该允许你下床！你现在需要修养更长时间了。这是你的药。Mist一会儿来给你们送早餐，不过如果一会儿James来了的话，就不要让它来送午餐了。你们只能用现有的东西将就一下。玩儿的开心，小伙子们，晚上见。”Sarah亲吻了两个孩子后动身去工作了。

Harry叹了一口气，颓然倒下，感到十分沮丧。“Hey，”Steve轻轻碰了下Harry的腿，“别担心，我会在这儿陪你，Bucky一会儿也来。他可能会带牌来，我们可以玩牌。”

“我不会玩麻瓜扑克。”

“那我们可以教你。别担心。不过我们得给你的到来和伤势编个理由。”

“Well，我们不能实话实说么……”

Steve摇了摇头。“不，我们一点儿都不能提到魔法的事。严格来说，我和他做朋友就是犯法了。”

“什么？你肯定在开玩笑！”

“不，我没开玩笑。Rapport’s Law对麻鸡关系的规定十分苛刻。所以我们什么都不能和他说。”

“那么减掉魔法的那部分事实呢？”

“怎么减掉？”

“Well，”Harry在床上挪动了一下，有些不太自在，“我们可以告诉他，是我叔叔伤害了我。我从我父母去世之后一直和我叔叔婶婶一起住。最近我叔叔在纽约有一笔生意要谈，然后把我也带上了。他希望我……希望我帮他说服对方签下合同，但是我拒绝了，他就用鞭子抽伤了我。当我有机会逃走时我就马上离开了他，但是我迷路了，最后你发现了我。”

Steve将手轻柔的放在男孩的肩膀上。“Hey，现在都过去了。你不必跟我说这些的，但我知道妈妈会想知道，而她能帮上忙。现在，你只要记住那些人甚至还没有出生就行了。”Steve放在Harry肩上的手慢慢滑下，将之变成了一个拥抱。但当他表面平静的安抚Harry时，他的内心想要尖叫，想要让某些人或者东西付出血的代价。

一开始Harry不知道该如何应对。他只被赫敏拥抱过，还有来自Sarah的母亲般的拥抱。但是现在，他发现自己在Steve的怀中软了下来。Steve的触摸让他感到安全和温暖，不过还有些其他的东西，但他目前拒绝去想些感觉。

听到前门打开的声音，Steve迅速但温柔的推开了Harry，“Bucky到了，”他解释道，不想让Harry把这个举动误会成别的意思。Harry点点头，在床上努力让自己坐得舒服些，看起来随意些，或者至少像一个在另一个国家被殴打了的迷路少年那样随意一些。

“Stevie？”一个声音从客厅传来。

“我们在我的房间里，Bucky。”

自从把那个奇怪的男孩带到Steve家后，James Barns就一直感到焦虑不安，这是他不习惯的感觉。他不敢相信自己居然让Steve说服，把那个男孩带去了他家。他怎么知道这孩子是不是威胁。当然，过去几周Steve感觉还不错，但万一有突发疾病怎么办?这已经不是Steve第一次“突然”患病了。

如果在Steve生病时这个男孩趁机伤害了他，James不会原谅他自己的。他站在敞开的房门外仔细地观察他口中的“威胁”，却只发现了一个看起来受伤迷路了的小男孩坐在自己傻瓜朋友的床上。

“Harry，这是我最好的朋友，James Barnes，不过我们都叫他Bucky。Bucky，这是Harry Potter，他现在和我和妈妈住在一起。”

“好吧，”Bucky坐在床沿上，“你们两个最好做些解释。”

“Well，Harry在这其实是因为……”

“没关系的Steve，我可以自己跟他说。”Harry把手按在另一个男孩的手臂上安抚他。

他们两个交流了一下眼神，然后Steve点了点头，退出了谈话，然后瞪了Bucky一眼以示警告。 ** _ **他的傻瓜朋友似乎在保护那个疤头，一会儿我得跟他谈谈这个。**_** Bucky对Steve点头表示理解，然后把注意力转向了Harry。

与此同时，Harry没注意到发生在另外两个男孩之间的隐秘交流，因为他正忙于心理建设。他从来没有告诉过任何人他叔叔的所作所为。即使他没有说弗农做了什么，这也是他最接近于告诉别人全貌的一次了。 ** _ **我为什么会告诉Steve呢？我明明知道可以找到别的借口，到底是什么让我如此的信任他？连荣恩和赫敏我都没想过告诉他们……**_**

**__ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“……arry? Harry?”Steve靠近他试图触碰他的肩膀，但是吓得Harry打了个激灵。Harry闪躲得太快，扯到了自己的伤疤，发出了无法抑制的嘶嘶声。“我的天啊，Harry，对不起！我没想吓着你的。我们叫了你的名字好几声，但你都没有回应。你感觉还好么？我需要去找爷爷吗？”

Harry用力眨了几下眼睛，让自己清醒下来。“不用，Steve，已经没事儿了。我肯定扯到伤口了，我可能一会儿得用到那些你妈妈之前给我的止痛药，不过现在还不用。相信我，我没事了。”

James用像老鹰一样的目光盯着这两个人。他能看出来这两人之间肯定有点儿什么。不管他的老师是怎么和他妈妈说的，他可觉得自己一点儿都不傻！他知道Steve喜欢小伙子胜过小姑娘，不过他在这个傻瓜主动告诉自己之前可不打算对此评论一句话。Bucky叹了一口气，给了Harry一个他自己觉的是关心和理解的眼神，“谁伤害过你？”

“……什么？”Harry惊讶地瞪着James。

“你刚刚的闪躲太本能了，不像是被吓到了。谁打过你么？”

“我……我的叔叔和表弟，有时候我的婶婶也会打我。”

“那你父母从来没注意到过，也没对此做点儿什么？”

“BUCK!”Steve冲他的朋友喊道，不想触碰Harry的伤心处。

“你喊什么？”

“他们去世了。”Harry低头，用手紧紧抓着毯子。当Steve的双手覆盖在自己的手上时，Harry感觉到了令人惊讶的欣慰感。Harry松开了毯子，反手紧紧抓住Steve的手。“我父母在我15个月大时就去世了。我和一张便条一起被留在了我婶婶家门口。他们从来没想真心收留我，也从没掩饰过。”

“你妈妈让他和你呆在一起？”Steve点头，为自己的朋友没再多问感到松了口气。“很好。那么，你俩之前都干什么了？”

当Sarah晚上回家时，她不得不暗中发笑。很明显，男孩儿们被Steve的小屋子憋坏了，然后决定占领了客厅。所有的毯子和枕头都被搬出来了，还有，“那是你的床垫么？”

“哦，嗨，妈妈，我们刚才没看见你！”

“很明显你们没有。你们三个今天都做什么了？”

“我们尝试教Harry学会怎么玩儿扑克，但是我屋子太小了根本施展不开，所以我们搬到了这儿。”

“别担心，Mrs. Rogers，是我把Harry和床垫一起搬过来的！”

“那你最好抓紧，年轻人，现在已经五点多了。”

“哦，该死，要是我再回家晚了我妈会杀了我的。”Bucky跳了起来冲向门口，顾不上Sarah对他没有文明用语的指责。

“好吧，”Sarah在Bucky跑走后关上了门，“看起来你俩今晚得睡在客厅了。”

\---------------------------------------------------

Harry今早起床时很兴奋。终于！在卧床一周后，他终于被允许下床活动了，最令人兴奋的是，Theodore要带他和Steve去美国的古灵阁。“抓紧点，男孩儿们。我想把古灵阁的事儿尽早办完。一旦我们完事儿了，我会让你们自己去逛街。如果我没办法亲自接你们回来的话，我会派Mist去接你们。抓紧，我们要幻影移形去Heilig Way（海利格路），快点儿！”

Harry感觉他像是被从一个管子挤了出来。当他再次落地时，出了努力忍着不把早餐吐出来，什么别的事儿都想不起来。“你还好么，Harry？”Steve伸手把他扶了起来。Harry没说出来话，只得点了点头。他确信他一张嘴就会吐出来。Theodore在两个人都感觉好些时，带着他们一起去了古灵阁。

Harry环望着四周，觉得自己又回到了11岁。海利格路和对角巷都充满了魔法，但是更加的有组织，更加开放。Steve在Harry旁边微笑，很高兴他能再次漏出这么感性的一面。在他和Bucky第一次见面后，Harry在犹豫中把自己的所有经历告诉了Sarah。不过Steve被他妈妈送到了爷爷那里。当他回家时，发现Harry和他妈妈抱在一起流泪。他没去问两人谈了些什么，不过Sarah说等Harry准备好了时，会自己告诉他。自那天晚上起，Harry就没像这么快活过了。

进入古灵阁后，两个男孩紧紧跟着Theodore来到一个问询处。“早上好，我想找Stonehammer办理一些事务。” ** _ **（吐槽：这个妖精的名字叫石锤~）**_** 出纳员打量了一下大家，然后从他的座位上下来和一个警卫说话。他回来后，只简单的指了指等候区而已。Theodore向妖精点了点头，领着孩子们走到远处靠墙的一排长凳前。

“千万别因为妖精的无礼生气。简单而直接地说明你需要什么。比起虚与委蛇，他们更看重直接。永远不要称呼他们为“先生”，他们认为像称呼人一样称呼他们是一种侮辱。当你要叫他们的名字时，在前面加个Master，或者干脆避免叫他们的名字。如果你能赢得掌管你账户的妖精的尊重，那么他们就会确保你的黄金投资到位，出现问题也会及时通知你。”

“确实如此，Lord Grant。我很高兴你有在好好教导你的晚辈们。”一个穿着非常考究的妖精从Theodore身后走过来。

“Stonehammer，我这里有点小问题需要你来帮我们解决。”

“去我的办公室吧。”他们穿过崎岖如迷宫的石头隧道，到达了一扇巨大的大理石门前。令人惊讶的，妖精轻巧的推开了门，进入了富丽堂皇的办公室。“请坐，”他指向大理石书桌前的椅子。“我能如何帮助你呢，Lord Grant？”

“首先，这两个男孩都需要做一次继承测试。”

“清楚了。”Stonehammer点头，从书桌抽屉里拿出一把仪式用的小匕首和两张羊皮纸。“谁先来？”

“我先来，”Steve一边说一边拿起了匕首。他知道自己能搞出的麻烦更少。

“将七滴血滴在羊皮纸上。一滴也不能少，一滴也不能多。”Stonehammer递给Steve一张羊皮纸。

Harry聚精会神的看Steve割破手指，七滴鲜血落在羊皮纸上。当羊皮纸吸收了血，字迹出现时，这几个巫师们谁都没有转移视线。

**_**Steven Grant Rogers** _ **

**_**出生日期：1918年7月4日** _ **

**_**母亲：** _ ** **_**Sarah Theodora Rogers nee Grant** _ ** **_**——哑炮** _ **

**_**父亲：** _ ** **_**Joseph Rogers** _ ** **_**——麻鸡——已故** _ **

**_**母系祖父（生育者）：** _ ** **_**Stefanus Grant nee Prince** _ ** **_**——已故** _ **

**_**母系祖父：** _ ** **_**Theodore Grant** _ **

**_**父系祖母：** _ ** **_**Kathleen Rogers nee Alan** _ ** **_**——麻鸡——已故** _ **

**_**父系祖父：** _ ** **_**Joseph Rogers** _ ** **_**——麻鸡——已故** _ **

**__ **

**_**灵魂联结：** _ **

**_**James Buchanan Barnes** _ ** **_**（兄弟）** _ **

**_**Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black** _ ** **_**（？）** _ **

**__ **

**_**继承权：** _ **

**_**古老而尊贵的** _ ** **_**Grant** _ ** **_**家族的继承人** _ **

“什么是灵魂联结？”Steve问。

“灵魂联结或灵魂纽带，是两个没有血缘关系的人所建立的灵魂上的联系。这种关系可以解读为父母、兄弟姐妹、孩子、朋友或爱人。有些人在遇见对方之前就发现了这种联系。关系的类型也会改变，这取决于双方之后的互动和情感的改变。”

“是因为这个灵魂联结，我才会这么容易的相信Steve么？”Harry想知道是不是这个联结影响了他。

Stonehammer耸了下肩。“有些时候，它确实可以增加人们之间的信任，没有一次记载表明这种基于灵魂联结的信任会错付。毕竟，是你自己的灵魂和魔力告诉你，你可以信任这个人的。”

“Hadrian，”Theodore看向Harry，“你现在想做你的测试么？”

Harry既激动又紧张，他慢慢从Steve手里拿走匕首，割破手指放出了整七滴血。就像之前那样，羊皮纸吸收了血迹之后显现出了字迹。Harry深吸一口气，低头看向结果。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

**_**Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black** _ **

**_**出生日期：1980年7月31日** _ **

**_**母亲：** _ ** **_**Lily Eleanor Potter nee Evans** _ ** **_**——已故** _ **

**_**父亲：** _ ** **_**Jameson Fleamont Potter** _ ** **_**——已故** _ **

**_**教父：** _ ** **_**Sirius Orion Black** _ ** **_**——被剥夺抚养资格** _ **

**_**母系祖母：** _ ** **_**Rose Eleanor Evans nee Walsh** _ ** **_**——麻鸡——已故** _ **

**_**母系祖父：** _ ** **_**Hadrian Jasper Evans** _ ** **_**——麻鸡——已故** _ **

**_**父系祖母：** _ ** **_**Euphemia Potter nee Fontaine** _ ** **_**——已故** _ **

**_**父系祖父：** _ ** **_**Fleamont Henry Potter** _ ** **_**——已故** _ **

**__ **

**_**灵魂联结：** _ **

**_**Lord Theodore Grant** _ ** **_**（祖父）** _ **

**_**Sarah Theodora Rogers nee Grant** _ ** **_**（母亲）** _ **

**_**Steven Grant Rogers** _ ** **_**（？）** _ **

**__ **

**_**继承权：** _ **

**_**古老而尊贵的** _ ** **_**Potter** _ ** **_**家族的继承着** _ **

**_**最古老最尊贵的地** _ ** **_**Black** _ ** **_**家族的继承者** _ **

**__ **

**_**魔法能力：** _ **

**_**天赋大脑封闭术（在1981年11月1日被** _ ** **_**Albus Dumbledore** _ ** **_**封印）** _ **

**_**天赋摄魂取念（在1981年11月1日被** _ ** **_**Albus Dumbledore** _ ** **_**封印）** _ **

**_**蛇语者** _ **

**_**蛇语魔法（在1981年11月1日被** _ ** **_**Albus Dumbledore** _ ** **_**封印）** _ **

**__ **

**_**其他：** _ **

**_**魔法核心被部分封印（在1981年11月1日被** _ ** **_**Albus Dumbledore** _ ** **_**封印）** _ **

**_**伤疤中的魂器诅咒** _ **

**_**……** _ **

“又一次的，Lord Grant，你把一个大问题轻描淡写了。”Stonehammer在看过Harry的检测结果后面部僵硬，“也许我们可以从相比来说更简单的问题着手，你是怎么来到这里的呢，potter和black家族的继承者？”

知道这个问题有多难回答，Steve下意识的握住了harry的手。Harry将另一只手也握了上去，深吸了一口气，开始讲述自己的故事。因为几天前已经和steve和sarah谈过这些事，这一次，他直接毫无保留的讲述了。当他开始说到寄养在叔叔家的事情时，他不禁低头看向他和steve握在一起的手，因为他是攥的那么用力，steve可能已经感到了疼痛，但他什么都没说。

当harry讲述完毕时，steve终于站起来，将harry拉向自己，让他附身在自己的膝盖上，因为steve实在不忍心让那个男孩一个人站着了。Harry一开始有些受惊，但很快就在steve怀里放松了起来。

“啊……”Stonehammer清了清嗓子，“如果你想回到你的时间，我们可以——”

“不！”steve瞪向自己的祖父和妖精，“harry不会回去再次面对那些恶魔的。”

Theodore不知道自己应该为他坚持信念而骄傲，还是要因为他但敢怒视自己而失望。“Steven，很不幸，这件事儿轮不到你来决定。”

“但是……”

“没有但是，steve。根据harry自己的讲述，他在过去没有选择的权利。我们不会像那些人一样，不给他选择权的。是留下还是回到自己的时代，都是harry自己的选择。我们所要做的就是确保他掌握所有的信息，以便作出适当的决定。Stonehammer，我为steve打断了你的话而道歉。”

“我们可以给伦敦分社留一张便签，让他们在Potter-Black的继承人消失之后启封，让霍格沃兹校长知道这件事，以便于让他探究让这个男孩儿回去的方法。现在，我需要和我们的分行经理核实一下，但我相信我们有一个仪式可以让继承人Potter-Black回到他自己的时代。与此同时，我们需要对继承人Potter-Black进行一次净化仪式，消除所有封印和诅咒，移除魂器。Lord Grant，你来决定什么时候用什么样的方式来对男孩儿们解释这些。当harry在接受仪式时，我会准备文件，让他的监护权落在你的名下。我也会从potter家族转移一个小金库过来，以便他这里使用，而当他回到自己的时间后归还到主金库。这是治疗师Stormclaw，她会带你去举行仪式的房间，Heir Potter-Black。”

Harry抬头看见了那名女性妖精治疗师，又回头看了一眼steve。“不会有事的。如果我也可以去的话，我肯定就陪你一起去了。我保证一直在这里等着你。”steve鼓励他跟上治疗师。

“Heir Potter-Black，如果能让你感到舒服一点的话，Heir Grant可以在仪式室外等候你。”Stormclaw看着两人放松些的表情微笑道，示意让他们跟上她。

Theodore和Stonehammer在办公室的门关上后一起笑了出来。“他们一点也没有自知之明，对么？”Stonehammer一边笑一边说。

“一点没有。”Theodore十分同意。“我认为Steve有一些小主意，但是harry脑袋里一点概念都没有。如果他们在夏天结束之前还没有确定关系的话，我就得强行介入帮帮他们了！”

“当他们正式确定关系之后，请务必要让他们知道，他们很可能会怀孕。拥有灵魂联结的伴侣会更容易受孕和授孕。但考虑到steve的身体状况，他们两个必须要双倍的谨慎。”

Theodore点头。虽然他不太乐意，但他必须和两个男孩谈谈“性”了。“让我们先把监护权文件办好吧，我11点还有个会。”

\---------------------------------------------------------

Harry紧抓住steve的手，十分感激对方在这里陪着他。“Heir Grant，你只能走到这里了，你可以在门外的椅子上等待。Heir Potter-Black，请跟随我来。”

“别担心，harry，妖精们不会出岔子的，我就在外面等你结束。”steve放开了二人紧握的手，目送他们进了房间。他不确定自己到底等待了多久，是两分钟还是两小时，他只是不停的强迫自己放空思维冥想。对他来说，心烦意乱或生气从来不是个好主意，那会让他发病。所以他只能冥想，加固他的大脑封闭术的“盾”。当harry终于出来在门口张望时，他庆幸自己目前状态的平静。“你还好么？”Steve快步走到另一个男孩身边，用双臂虚抱住他。

“我很好……就是有点儿累。”

“跟我来，男孩儿们。Stonehammer还在等我们呢。”握住双手，两人跟随Stormclaw回到了办公室。

“我确信事情进展顺利？”Stonehammer站起身向二人问好。“我让人送了些零食。我知道净化仪式会消耗很多精力。”他指了指两张舒适的大沙发之间的一张摆满食物的小桌子。尽管harry感觉有点麻木，他还是让自己坐在一张沙发上，感激地喝了一杯茶。

“不巧的是，Lord Grant不能如愿留在这里陪你们，不过他托我告诉你们，祝你们下午在巷子里玩儿的开心。他留下了一个钱包的Dragots让你们俩挥霍。还有要告知你的是，Heir Potter-Black，你现在的监护人是Lord Grant。如果你选择留在这儿的话，那么你的魔法教育和支出将由他来负责。另外，我们得以将一个较为隐蔽的potter金库转移到你的名下。我们已经写好了将要留给伦敦分社的便签，当然，这取决于你是否要送过去。我不想给你造成太大压力，不过，如果你决定留下来，你将要在7月20日前完成伊法魔尼的申请。不过在今天下午剩下的时间里，你还用不着去想这件事。享受探索小巷的乐趣吧。”

当他们吃了些东西后（Stonehammer坚持让他们先吃些东西），二人拿着装满德拉贡的钱包离开了古灵阁，并再次感谢了那个妖精。“Well，我们去逛街吧。”steve晃动装着金币的袋子，发出叮铃声，回到阳光下的二人都感觉棒极了。


	2. Chapter 2

****July 21 – September 1, 1935** **

Steve在厨房躁动的走来走去。Sarah在旁边费了很大力气才能忍住不去嘲笑他。他们在等Theodore和Harry从伊法魔尼回来。Harry只花了两天就决定他要留在现在。Theodore马上就为他在美国的魔法学校完成了注册，并安排了分级考试。

Steve和Harry花了三周的时间学习和复习Theodore提供的教科书。事实证明了，Steve是个比Ron或Hermione都称职的学伴。Steve的存在让整个学习过程变得有趣，以至于让Harry觉得自己能在考试成绩上击败Hermione。

Theodore三天前到达，陪同Harry一起去了学校参加考试。现在，这两个人随时都可能结束回程，而Steve已经等不及Harry回来了。听见了飞路的轻响，Steve警觉地抬起头，冲向飞路室。“Steve，让他们在先进屋你再……哦，别介意，反正你根本没在听。”Sarah一边笑一边开始烧水。

Harry在脸着地之前被Steve接在了怀里，臊得他红了脸。“测试怎么样？你被分在几年级了？还有……”

“Steven，也许我们可以先去厨房，然后在你轰炸Harry之前让他喝杯茶。”Theodore责备了一下Steve，然后把孩子们赶出了飞路室。

进入厨房时，Harry就像回到了家，尤其是Sarah还过来给了他一个拥抱。“我想要你知道，不管你考得怎么样，我都以你为傲。”她在松开Harry时悄悄跟他说。“我们都坐下来喝杯茶吧，Harry你可以跟我们讲讲你的伊法魔尼之旅。”Sarah向Steve严厉的盯了一眼，确保他坐下后才将水壶从炉子上拿下来，然后将水倒入茶壶里。

“Mist，”Theodore在看过冰盒之后喊道，“给我们拿点简单吃食来吧。”

“Harry，”Sarah倒完茶之后坐了下来，“你对伊法魔尼印象怎么样？”

“它比霍格沃兹小得多，更紧凑。楼梯不会动，这个倒是挺好的。我也不会像以前那样爱迷路了。尽管我将不得不学Quodpot。”

_（译者注：美国巫师界流行的运动，由英国巫师Abraham Peasegood传入。比赛以一颗叫quod的会爆炸的鬼飞球为中心，由两队各11名选手出阵。在quod爆炸前将其置入pot中的队伍获得一分，而quod在被持有时爆炸，该选手离场。与此对应的是魁地奇Quidditch。）_

“我可以帮你。我是几个队的球迷！”Steve递给Harry一盘子由Mist带来的三明治。“你的考试呢？你考得怎么样？”

Harry脸红了，觉得自己杯子里的东西突然变得引人注目，让Theodore发笑。“我确信Harry发挥的很好，好到他自己都不相信自己了。”

“别吊着我们胃口，sweetie。”

“我……我通过了我的OWLs考试。我压根不知道他们给我的是OWLs试卷。因为三强争霸赛，我学了很多高年级的东西，所以……”

“你的OWLs得了多少分？我被准许知道你的成绩么？”

“我考了所有核心课程，还有CoMC、决斗、治疗、麻瓜学、茹妮文和算术。有几门课的成绩真的让我吃惊，应为我从没在霍格沃兹学过。Steve是个好老师。”

“我希望如此。”Theodore对他的孙子微笑。“Steven可能没有足够的魔力施展咒语，但是我一直在亲自教导他理论知识和一些他能胜任的课程。虽然他的魔力有限，但是他学的非常好。”

Harry点头同意。“如果不是Steve的帮忙，我肯定不会考得那么好。”Harry递给他的笑让Steve头脑发昏，膝盖无力。

“别再保持悬念了，你到底得了多少分，sweetie？”Sarah给每个人的茶杯续满，忍不住问道。

“是的，我也很好奇。Harry拒绝在到家前提前告诉我。”

Harry红着脸，从口袋里掏出两个信封，都交给了Sarah。Sarah微笑着看着她视若亲子的男孩，打开了第一封信，找到Harry的成绩。“哦，Harry！”Sarah震惊到立马绕过桌子给了Harry一个紧紧的拥抱。“你做得非常好！我太骄傲了。我要出去买点好东西回来做晚饭，我们今晚要庆祝！”

“哦，不，你不需要——”Harry在能说完之前，Sarah已经不见踪影了。

“她说的对，Harry。”Theodore把信放下，“这值得我们庆祝。等Sarah回来时告诉她我晚上也会回来，但是我现在要回去洗漱和整理行李。恭喜你，Harry，你做的太棒了。”Theodore用手捏了男孩的肩膀一下，然后离开厨房去了飞路室。

Steve还在盯着桌子上的成绩单，“Wow，Harry，你考得真好，怪不得妈妈和爷爷这么激动。”因为Harry确实做得很好：

_伊法魔尼魔法学校_

_普通巫师等级结果_

_Hadrian Potter_

_1935年7月21日_

_Transfiguration – O（变形术）_

_Charms – O（魔咒学）_

_Herbology – O（草药学）_

_Potions – O（魔药学）_

_History – EE（历史）_

_Astronomy – EE（天文学）_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – O（黑魔法防御术）_

_Care of Magical Creatures – EE（魔法生物护理）_

_Runes – O（茹妮文）_

_Arithmancy – EE（算术）_

_No-Maj Studies – EE（麻瓜学）_

_Magical Theory – EE（魔法理论）_

_Dueling – O（决斗）_

_Healing – EE（治疗）_

“其实我自己也觉得吃惊。有些课我从来没学过。我之前只对DADA有信心。”

“如果你想要的话，在你去上学之前我可以帮你学习，我们也可以看看能不能够找到双向日记。能找到的话，你如果在学校需要帮助，我就能帮上忙了。”

Harry很开心。他很开心有人能主动问他是否需要提供帮助，而不是直接告诉他他需要帮助。“如果能的话那就太好了，Steve。谢谢你。我们可以直接在日记本上交流，而不是眼巴巴地等着信，那太好了。”有那么一瞬间的沉默，两个人什么都没说，只是静静的看着对方。“所以，emm，”Harry最终败下阵来先别过了头，确信自己正在脸红。“我要去换衣服了。”Harry站起身来离开了厨房，但是在Steve抓住他胳膊时停了下来。

“Go out with me?”当Harry回头看他时，Steve突然说。

“什么？”Harry肯定自己听错了Steve的意思，因为那根本不可能。

“你会和我出去玩儿么？约会那种？我知道我们相识的时间不长，我甚至不确定你是不是喜欢男生，但是我是真心地喜欢你，并且希望用更亲密的方式（coupley way）更好地了解你——”

“YES!当然可以，Steve。我很想和你一起出去约会。”Harry感觉自己的脸马上就会因为发热而燃烧，而当Steve的手从握住Harry的手腕变成握住他的手时，情况变得更糟糕了。

\-----------------------------------------------------

“明天和我一起去Way _（译者注：Heilig Way海利格路，美国对角巷）_ 吃午餐。那样我们就可以当众牵手了。”

“Yeah,我十分乐意。”

笑着的Steve向前倾身吻了Harry的脸颊一下。“你现在可以去换身衣服了。我只是不想当着妈妈和爷爷的面约你。”

当Harry回到他和Steve合住的房间时，他肯定他脸上带着傻兮兮的笑。我真不知道接下来会发生什么。 _我不认为妈妈知道我们在约会时还会让我们继续住在同一间屋子。不过也没有别的选择了，除非我们之间有一个住在客厅。_ 当Harry回到厨房看到Steve对他笑时，他的脸又热了起来。

Steve爱死Harry脸红的样子了，他把刚刚满上的茶杯递给Harry，确保他们的手接触到了。“所以，我在想，”Steve决定忽视掉Harry的脸红，让他觉得自己脸色正常。“我们可以在你上次说的看起来不错的咖啡馆吃午餐。然后再我们漫步Way的时候吃点冰淇淋。我们甚至可以找找有没有我说的那种日记。”

“听起来太棒了，我都等不及了！”

“等不及做什么，sweetie？”Sarah和Theodore带着大包小包走进厨房。

Harry回过头看Steve，带着些许惊慌。他不太确定Steve希不希望他的家人知道他俩的事儿。Steve伸出手攥了一下Harry的手，“Harry同意和我一起出去了，明天我们有个午餐约会。”

“该死的，终于！！（About bloody time!）”Theodore把东西放在桌子上，忽略Sarah大喊表示对自己言行不雅的愤怒的“爸爸！”。

“自从Harry醒过来，你们两个就粘在了一起，你们要是在月底还没行动的话我都要插手了！”

“Oh Merlin，”Steve把头撞在桌面上，“我们真的那么明显么？”

Sarah笑着把手放在了Steve的肩上，亲了亲他的额头，“从第一天就很明显，honey。”她走回炉边，忍不住又对他们奚落了一番。“我敢肯定James知道你们之间发生了点什么。我建议你尽早告诉他。”

Steve脸色变了变。“我不确定要这么做，妈妈。”Bucky是他最好的朋友，但他依然是个麻鸡。

Sarah耸了耸肩。“这取决于你。至于现在，你要么帮我做饭，要么离开厨房别碍我的事。”

Steve立马跳起来往门外走，但他停了一下，发现Harry没和他一起走。与此同时，Harry站了起来，试探性地向火炉走了几步。“Um，Sarah，我想知道你能不能教我?我知道如何烹饪，但要用到不同的厨具……我一直都很喜欢烹饪。”

Sarah向他伸出手，微笑着。“当然，亲爱的。我很乐意教你。Steve从来都对烹饪不感兴趣，而我希望能有人继承我的家传食谱。”Harry哈利抓住她的手，微笑着被她紧紧地搂在怀里。“这本书收集了我自己的食谱，还有一些来自我的生育者和我祖母家的食谱。也许有一天你可以添加自己的食谱。现在听我说，烹饪最重要的部分是火——”

Steve微笑着看着他们，很高兴Harry得到了他急需的关注。这也让他妈妈不再烦他了，真是双赢。“Steven，”Theodore轻声叫道，不想打扰厨房里的两人。“过来和我坐一会儿，我们得谈谈。”说着走向了客厅的沙发。

两人沉默的坐了一会儿，Steve努力不让自己坐立不安，“爷爷，发生什么事儿了么？”

“不，没发生什么事。只是Stonehammer提醒我，有一些东西需要你们两个知道。不过我觉得分开和你们谈话可能会更好。我知道你们才刚开始约会，而且，我也不是要批评你没有进行求爱就开始约会，我觉得这种新潮的恋爱方式挺好的。当你们决定更进一步时，特别是你们两个人都有魔力的情况下，你们要记得使用某个特殊的咒语。”

“爷爷，我不觉得……”

“我不关心你觉不觉得，Steven，就我个人而言，我要确保你知道。你需要知道避孕咒语或者使用麻瓜避孕套。你有足够的魔力让你的伴侣怀孕。如果你怀孕了，尽管我不确定你是否能成功孕育，甚至不确定你能不能活下来。在以后的生活中，当你长大结婚，你和你的伴侣决定要孩子时，我强烈建议你的伴侣是那个怀孩子的人。你明白吗?”

“好的，爷爷。我会注意的。”

“非常好。我之后会和Harry说这个的。我敢肯定他甚至不知道男巫师也可以怀孕这件事儿。我也要教会他需要用到的咒语。现在我们谈点不那么严肃的话题。你这个夏天有什么计划么？”

在厨房里，Harry开心极了。Sarah已经教会他如何点燃炉子，怎么能让炉子一整天都不熄灭。她给他看了各种各样的锅碗瓢盆，教他如何使用，还答应教他如何正确地清洗它们。他学会了如何感知炉子发出的热量，分辨不同的温度，以及如何通过外表或简单的触摸来判断是否做达到标准。Harry其实一直都挺喜欢做饭的，但是有个妈妈在他身边给他展示新技巧，让他又一次爱上了烹饪。当天晚上，harry自豪的端上了晚餐。

\--------------------------------------

接下来的一个星期一切照旧。Harry一有机会就帮助Sarah做饭。甚至在Sarah上早班时他还会早早起来准备早餐。其余时间，不是Steve在辅导他学习，就是和Bucky一起在纽约街头散步。

他们第一次约会之后很快就有了第二次、第三次约会，在第一次约会一周半之后，他们已经进行到了第六次约会。Steve告诉他，他想在Harry九月份去上学之前尽可能地多和他约会，而Harry对此毫无疑义。

他们刚从Way回家，正在房间里热吻。两个人的手在对方身上到处乱摸，衬衫的扣已经被解开了，然后，突然Steve突然不能呼吸了。他试图大口喘气，一只手拽住了Harry的衬衫，另一只手紧紧抓着自己胸口。“Steve？”Harry抓住自己男友的胳膊，越来越恐慌。“Steve？妈妈！Oh Merlin……妈妈！”

Sarah听见Harry的大喊声丢掉平底锅就跑了过去。当她意识到发生了什么事时，突然镇定了下来。她轻轻地把孩子们分开，让Steve坐起来。“Harry，”Sarah温柔的和Harry说，但是眼睛一直盯着Steve，“我需要你到浴室去，橱柜里有一包哮喘烟、火柴，还有一个绿色瓶子的药。你把它们拿过来，再到一杯水，快去。”

Harry马上去拿东西，感激有人告诉他应该做什么。他没问Sarah为什么要拿哮喘烟，也没注意到他在惊慌中叫了Sarah妈妈。他一心只想着尽快把药送到Steve手里。Harry把这些东西递给Sarah，看着Steve艰难地呼吸，他能感觉到自己越来越恐慌。

“谢谢你，Harry。现在我需要你去飞路网联系我父亲，告诉他Steve又发病了。然后在飞路室等他来，可以么？”Sarah专注地点燃一支烟，试图让Steve吸上一口，她必须先控制他的呼吸，然后才能给他吃心脏病药。“放松，亲爱的。别去想其他事，就专注于平稳你的呼吸。Harry去找爷爷了，妈妈在这儿呢。”

Harry在飞路室里企图控制住恐慌中的自己，但是失败了。确实，他被告知Steve患有哮喘病，还有一些其他的健康问题，但他从没见过Steve真的发病。这吓坏他了。他太过于专注让自己冷静下来，反而没注意到Theodore的到来，当这个老人碰了他一下时，他缩了一下。

“Harry，你没事吧？”Theodore关切地问。Harry脸色苍白，眼睛大张，浑身发抖。

“Y-yeah。我…我很好。不过S-Steve不是。他需要你帮助。”

Theodore把一只手轻轻地放在男孩的肩膀之间，领着Harry走出飞路室。“你为什么不到厨房里去烧壶水呢?”我知道Steve发作后会喝一杯加蜂蜜的热水，等他好些了，我们就可以喝杯茶了。”

Harry心不在焉的点了点头，欣慰于自己能有点事情做。当有确切的任务时，他能做得更好一些。Harry努力冷静下来，点起火绒，生起炉火，加煤，冲洗水壶并装满水，然后把茶壶和茶杯一个接一个地拿下来。等茶沏好，他给自己倒了一杯，Sarah也来了。

Sarah看着脸色苍白还在颤抖的男孩，走过去给了他一个拥抱。“Oh，sweetie。”这是Harry第一次在经历危机时感受到母亲拥抱所带来的安抚，这打破了Harry内心中的某样东西，他突然哭了出来。“哦，我的孩子，我知道的……”Sarah一边用手指拨弄着他的头发，一边轻声细语。“Steve发病的时候很可怕。他现在已经稳定下来。不过他要在床上休息一会儿。所以，我希望你陪着他。明天你睡醒后，我会教你如何在Steve发病时帮助他的。””

Harry点点头，已经感觉好点了。“他发病时都这么严重么？”

“Oh，Sweetie。”Sarah把他抱得更紧了。“虽然这次已经很严重了，但情况还会变得更糟。由于他的健康问题，一次小小的哮喘发作就可能使他卧床数月。”

Harry放开了拥抱，觉得自己肯定听错了。“什么?一次简单的哮喘发作肯定不会这么严重吧?”

“Steve是怎么和你说他的健康问题的？”

“我知道他患有哮喘，他告诉我他是色盲，还有他的左耳听不太清楚。他只告诉我这些了。”

“这确实是Steve会做的事儿。他不想被过于担心或是被轻视。我知道他在学校因为健康问题被人欺负，尽管他从来没有告诉过我。”

“我永远不会因为这个就看不起他的！我只需要知道要注意什么，以免把事情弄得更糟。”

“我知道，亲爱的。我相信Steve也知道。他只是不喜欢把这些事情强加给别人。从你脸上的表情我就知道，除非我告诉你他所有的健康问题，否则你不会放过我的。”Sarah给自己又倒了一杯茶，带着对Harry的喜爱叹了一口气。“首先他有脊柱侧弯，只是脊椎轻微弯曲，这个倒不用太担心。如果他站着或坐着的时间太长，他的背部就会疼痛，好好地给他按摩一下背部就行了。他可能有散光，这意味着他看东西有点模糊。他应该戴眼镜的，但他拒绝了。说实话，对此我有点高兴，因为我负担不起每次他打架过后买一副新眼镜。”

Harry忍不住笑了一下，不得不赞同Sarah的观点。在过去的一个月里，Steve每周都会跟人打架。“Steve更严重的健康问题，和他的心脏有关。他有心律失常，也就是心率不齐，心悸，心跳过快和高血压。然后是心绞痛，由于肌肉得不到足够的血液，导致胸部疼痛。他还有贫血症，幸运的是，他可以服用治疗贫血的魔药，这还有助于他的心脏。要不是魔药，他每天都得吃几磅重的生肝才能活下来。”

“没有魔药能够治疗这些么？”Harry感到困惑，问道。他从来没有听说过有什么巫师会得心脏病，他相信Hermione在一次毫无意义的(至少对他来说)学习研讨会上提到过治疗方法。

“有的，但是他必须去圣芒戈接受治疗。不幸的是，这需要一个完整的诊断咒，这会显示他的父亲是一个No-Maj，这是违法的。如果MACUSA _（译者注：Magical Congress of the United States of America，美国魔法国会）_ 发现了，Steve和我都会被处决。如果你和一个麻鸡结婚了，那么夫妻二人和他们的孩子，无论多大，都会被直接判处死刑。幸好父亲是个治疗师，所以他能帮忙，但治疗需要多个治疗师配合和高端的魔药。不过我可以确定的说，Steve有限的魔力和父亲能够提供的魔药让他的身体状况好多了。就说到这儿吧，”Sarah站起来拿新杯子。“Steve现在应该好多了，他会想喝一杯热蜂蜜水的。你去把水拿给他。我建议你们两个人睡一会儿。明天我会告诉你Steve的用药的，现在，你们先去睡觉。”

喝了两杯茶之后，Harry犹豫了一下，然后在Sarah的脸颊上吻了一下。“晚安，妈妈。”Harry迅速转身离开了厨房，所以他没有看到Sarah既充满惊讶和爱意的表情，也没听到那声温柔的“sweet dreams，my son”。

回到房间，Harry僵在门口，看到Theodore还在给Steve施医疗魔咒。实话实说，Harry知道Steve没比他高大到哪儿去，但是他的性格、态度和自信让他看起来比实际要高大许多。所以，真的看到Steve面色苍白的躺在床上，颤抖着流冷汗，是一件让人害怕的事。Steve给了Harry一个虚弱的微笑，伸出手，“Hey，babe。对不起，我是不是吓到你了。”

“年轻人，你得再在床上躺个几周，我明天再来看你。”Theodore拍了拍Steve的肩膀，离开房间前给了Harry一个微笑。

“你就是个彻头彻尾的大傻！（You utter pillock！）”确定Steve已经没有大碍后，Harry终于找到机会释放自己的愤怒。“你早应该告诉我这些的，那我就不会像今天这样惊慌了。和你的热蜂蜜水去，然后我们睡觉！”Harry依然动作很轻的递给Steve杯子，然后上床在Steve身边躺了下来。这对小情侣默默地喝着他们的热蜂蜜，然后依偎在被子下睡着了。

第二天早上Harry起得很早。在Sarah走进厨房时，他已经把炉子点着烧上了水，开始做早餐了。“亲爱的，你起得真早。你昨晚睡得好吗?”她给自己倒了一杯茶，然后亲了Harry额头一下。

“早上好。昨晚确实睡得出乎意料的好。你呢？”

“还行。每次Steve发病我都睡不太好。我想，可能是你就在他旁边睡才让你睡得更好。”

“可能，有他在我旁边睡挺好的。Steve发病后有什么忌口么?”

Sarah欣慰于他的心细。“只要饮食清淡就行了，当然，我们也得确保他按时喝了所有的药。Steve是个超级差劲的病人，他讨厌被照顾得无微不至。我得需要你帮我让他一直躺在床上休息，知道我父亲说他康复了为止。我们可能也需要让James来帮忙。这个男孩十分擅长让Steve守规矩。”突然，Sarah严肃起来，用手指着Harry，“小伙子，你要发誓当他还在卧床不起时不能让他心跳加速！”

Harry马上脸红了起来，羞愧的低下了头，“对不起，我不知道……”

“我知道，亲爱的，我只是在调侃。为了以后考虑，你不应该对做这件事儿感到愧疚。不过，你可能得中途歇几次，让他喘口气……”

“MUM!”

“怎么了？我只是陈述事实。当你们决定做爱时，你也需要格外小心。”

“Oh Merlin。”Harry把脸埋在了自己的手里。“我得去看看Steve怎么样了。”Harry在Sarah的调笑声中离开了厨房。当他回到房间时，他的脸已经红的像甜菜根了。

“Harry，你还好么？”Steve担忧的看着他，“你的脸怎么这么红？”

“是啊，”Harry在是Steve旁边坐下，“那些妈妈们总是让你这么尴尬么？”

Steve大笑。“对，他们确实会。我能问问你刚才……好吧，我来问问，你现在感觉怎么样？”

“这难道不是我应该问你的话么？”Harry被逗笑了，“我很好，除了刚刚令人尴尬的妈妈外。”

Steve趴伏在Harry的肩膀上，“我有点累了，不过我总是很累。”他们默默地躺了几分钟，直到Steve意识到一件重要的事。“Oh Merlin!”Steve想赶紧坐起来，但Harry赶紧抓住了他。“我把你的生日完全毁了!”

“什么？我的生日？”Harry有些迷惑，“是昨天么？”

“你根本不记得昨天是你生日？”

“不记得，实话实说，我之前没怎么正经过过生日。从四年前我上学开始才有人送我生日礼物，大多是吃的。”

Steve叹气，抓住Harry的手动了动，“抱歉。”

“你没什么需要道歉的”，Harry改变了姿势看向Steve，“在这儿的一个多月已经是我最开心的日子了。你和你的家人为我做出的事比其他任何人都多。如果你要道歉的话，那么你唯一需要道歉的是你没告过我你有心脏病，你个大傻！我以为你快死了！”

“你是对的。我为我瞒着你这件事道歉。当我身体恢复后我会补偿你的，我发誓。”Steve暗示性的眼神和他往自己大腿上窜的手让Harry明显的知道了Steve在打什么主意。Harry舔了舔嘴唇然后点头屈服了。他们亲热的时间不多，但是每一次都感觉棒极了。

“如果我是你的话我可不会做出那么多承诺，亲爱的。”Sarah拿着装着早餐的托盘走进来，因为男孩儿们脸上惊恐的表情发笑。“你最近哪儿也不能去，Steven。你们两个在以后亲热时也需要格外谨慎。”她轻轻地把托盘放在床上，然后坐在Harry身边。

“妈妈，我们已经知道了。”Steve嘟囔道。他爷爷已经给他做过性生活需要谨慎的小演讲了，他不想听第二次了。

Sarah举起手投降。“Harry，我需要向你道歉。”Sarah从托盘上拿起茶杯，没有理会Harry困惑的表情。“我们昨天晚上因为Steve发病忙昏了头，我完全忘记你的生日了。我感到非常抱歉。”她迅速抬起一只手，没等Harry开口，就阻止了他。“不，这有关系。一个母亲不应该把一个孩子放在另一个孩子的前面。我至少应该祝你生日快乐。因为我今晚要工作，不如我们午餐来庆祝一下。Harry，吃完早餐后，你应该过去让James知道昨晚Steve发病了，然后邀请他来你的生日午餐会。怎么样?”

Harry有些吃惊。他无法想象韦斯莱夫人会这样向他道歉。她总是把她的某一个孩子优待，她甚至分不清那对双胞胎。Harry不知道应该如何回答，只好点了点头。

Sarah亲了亲两个男孩，站起身来。“Mist一会儿就会带着魔药来了，父亲会在晚饭时过来看你。如果需要帮忙，就来厨房找我。”

看到Harry脸上震惊和疑惑在打仗的样子，Steve决定顺其自然，开始解决自己的早餐。熏肉的香味马上就把Harry从纠结中拯救了出来，他和Steve狼吞虎咽的吃完了早餐。

Harry倾身给了Steve一个吻，然后拿起餐具走向厨房。“我一会儿要去Bucky那儿，Steve还在床上闷闷不乐。来之前我听见Mist出现的POP声了。”

“好的，尽量别花太多时间。Steve一个人被困在床上时会变得很不安。”

“别担心妈妈。我不会让他独处太久的。”Harry马上赶到了bucky家把他拽回了Steve的卧室，都没来的及做任何解释。

“好了，我们到了。发生什么事儿了——哦不，不会吧，Stevie。你这次又是怎么发病的？”bucky盯着还在床上修养的朋友，旁边的Harry脸颊泛起红色，然后在Steve“好色”的看向他时羞愧的低下了头。现在，事实证明了James Barnes确实不像人们说的那样心大了（他早知道！！），事实恰恰相反（在几年后，他会成为一名出色的狙击手）。所以，他很快就注意到了两人的反应，并把这些点串联起来。“Holy shit，你们两个!我真希望你俩注意点。”

“哦，buck，你不要也来说教了。我们已经知道要注意我的心脏问题了，OK？”

“我要说的不是这个，蠢货！我当然知道你要注意心脏问题。我想说的是，你可能会被枪击！你还记得当年詹姆森先生怎么了吗？”

Steve脸上血色褪去，看起来像是要再次发病。“哦，我记得。”

“哦，你当然记得。你个蠢货！”

“等等，”Harry看向两人，“发生什么了？”

Bucky坐在床尾，让Harry也坐下来，然后用谴责的目光看向Steve，让他自己来讲述这件事。“詹姆逊先生住在我们楼下。他是典型的单身汉。总是帮邻居们的忙。他会帮助老人处置杂货倒垃圾。甚至还帮过妈妈几次。他真的是个好人。”Steve不忍心说下去了，bucky接了下去。

“你到来的几周前，有人发现詹姆逊先生正在和一个男人做爱，正把鸡巴往自己屁股里插。和他在一起的那个家伙逃走了，但后来被抓进了监狱。詹姆逊先生就没那么幸运了。”

Harry挪动身子，离Steve更近了些，他直觉自己不会喜欢这个故事，但他需要把故事听完。“他怎么了？”Bucky继续讲。Steve把Harry搂在了自己怀里。

“邻居们把他拖到了大街上，大喊说他是个令人作呕的同性恋，还说他会如何腐蚀孩子们。他们把他打得血肉模糊，然后把他丢在小巷里等死。警察一度出现，但一旦他们发现詹姆森先生是个同性恋，他们就离开了。所以，你们两个真的需要小心。听着，我才不管心你们两个喜欢小姑娘还是小伙子，只要你们开心就好。我只是不想近距离现场观看，你懂么？”三个男孩笑了起来，屋子里的气氛放松下来。在接下来的几个小时里，他们一直在交谈，试图让Steve不去想自己依然卧病在床，而Harry也不去想詹姆森先生的遭遇。

当Sarah叫他们吃午饭时，她发现哈利躺在地板上大笑，James几乎从床上掉下来，而Steve正竭力保持平静。她绝望地摇了摇头，决定不加过问。“James，你要和我们一起吃午饭，给Harry过生日么？”

Bucky瞪了还在咯咯笑的Harry一眼，“是的，夫人。如果可以的话，吃完饭后我就跑回家拿礼物，因为他把我拽过来的时候什么都没解释！”

“Harry，你应该先和James说明情况，而不是直接把他拖过来。这叫礼貌，年轻人。你应该庆幸今天我们给你过生日，而且Steve刚刚开始恢复，要不然我会好好和你谈谈的。现在，James，你和Harry一起把Steve扶到厨房。你不允许“放纵”自己，Steven，而我让你下床已经破例了。所以我希望你能好好表现，明白了么？”

“好的！”三个人一起回答。即使是在这里呆了很短时间的Harry也知道，当Sarah用 ** _ **那种**_** 语气说话时，你最好不要惹她。

Sarah显然又一次使出了浑身解数。食物非常美味。没过多久，三个男孩就吃光了午饭和随后的蛋糕的大部分。把Steve扶回床上之后，Bucky就跑回家去给Harry拿礼物。当他回来后，一屁股坐上床，把礼物送给了Harry，还附送了一记老拳。

“妈妈，”当Sarah加入他们时，Harry耍赖说，“Bucky打我！”

“嗯，不幸的是，我什么也没看到。可能在你把别人拖走之前先解释清楚情况就不会挨揍了。”正常情况下，Sarah会制止这种无理取闹的行为，但是看到Harry敞开心扉、表现得像个年轻人，倒是让人欣慰。

三个人都非常欣慰于Harry的改变，现在他真的在做他自己了。Sarah确信，能做自己的自由和终于拥有一个充满爱的家庭正在慢慢打破哈利的心墙。

Harry小心翼翼的打开Bucky的礼物。他不在乎礼物的包装只是破烂的报纸，重要的是这个礼物来自一个他愿意称之为兄弟的人。“Buck，”Harry大吃一惊。他现在手里拿着的是Bucky的折刀。而这把刀对Buck来说可宝贝着。“我不能接受这个，这是属于你的。”Harry递出刀，让他收回。

“想都别想，小子。”Bucky伸手把Harry的手附上折刀。“爸爸早些时候又送了我一个作为生日礼物，所以我想把这个送给你。”

Harry笑着握紧了刀。“谢谢。但这并不会让你变得不那么混蛋。”

Sarah听见男孩们的嘴仗无奈的摇了摇头，递给Harry一个大大的鼓鼓囊囊的包裹，“这是Steve送你的。”

像以前一样，Harry小心地打开了他的礼物。“哦，Steve。是你的夹克。我知道你很喜欢这件。”

Steve从Harry手里接过夹克，给他穿上。“我知道，但是你看见爷爷新给我买的那件了，我也看见你经常盯着这件了。所以，赶快闭嘴穿上它，你个小恶魔（Imp）。”Harry还在担心Steve的身体，不想和他吵架，很快就妥协地穿着他的新得到的旧夹克坐在他男朋友旁边。

“Harry，”Sarah在她‘小儿子’面前蹲下身，手里拿着一个方形的小盒子。“你要仔细听，不要和我争论。明白吗?”她等到Harry点头才继续。“对于Grant家族来说，在晚辈特定生日交给他们特殊的家族物品是一项传统。一般来说，第十五个生日不属于这个范畴，但是第一个生日是。作为这个家庭的一员，这是你的第一个生日。我把你当作我的儿子，父亲也说你是他的第二个孙子，而James视你为兄弟。我有一种感觉，你和Steve会走一段很长的路的。而我说的这些，你也是这么看待我们的，对么？”

Harry只是点了点头，他害怕自己如果出声了，就不能保持住这幅镇定样子了。“很好。这是我母亲家族的东西。”Sarah把这个小盒子递给Harry，里面是一只漂亮的银色怀表。正面的边缘设计是精致的凯尔特结，但除此之外是空白。然而，背面却刻着一个纹章。“在你去上学之前，父亲回来给我们照相，然后把怀表的正面刻完。背面的纹章是我母亲的家族，Prince家族，的族徽。”

Harry忍不住扑向Sarah，紧紧地抱住她。“谢谢你，妈妈，”他低声说。Sarah一直抱着他，直到他自己轻轻地退开。

“生日快乐，Baby。”Sarah俯下身子吻了吻他的额头，然后站了起来。“我现在要去上班了。你们几个别闯祸。Love you。”

\--------------------------------------

八月转眼就过去了。前两周，三个人基本都在Steve的房间里渡过，跑腿的不是Harry就是Bucky。Theodore经常过来看望Steve，有一天下午，他还把Harry‘偷走’去购买上学要用的东西。Harry震惊又高兴地注意到，学校列的清单里标注需要的是笔记本和铅笔，而不是羊皮纸和羽毛笔。

Harry在买笔记本的时候注意到有个展区在卖皮面的双向日记，可以在封面上印制图案。他抓起两本，放在了非学习用书籍那堆里，Theodore说这些书可以让他自己付款。确定他有足够的书可看后，Harry走向收银台。“你想在日记封面上印些什么？”坐在柜台后的巫师问。

Harry想了想，把手伸进了口袋。他笑着把怀表掏了出来，给这个巫师展示正面的图案。他情不自禁地笑了起来，因为他还记得图案几天前刚刚出现时的场景。

**_ **回忆开始** _ **

Harry和Steve在他们的房间里依偎在一起，等待Theodore的到来。最终，依偎发展成了浅浅的亲吻和抚摸，就在这时，Harry感觉到口袋里的怀表开始发热。他把手伸进口袋，掏出手表，他们一起惊叹地看着。

从怀表的顶部，一只猛禽飞了下来，结果被一只狗从旁边扑倒。那只鸟激动地飞起来，在空中盘旋，直到那只狗安静躺下来。当狗狗心满意足的安静下来后，鸟飞下来降落在它的背部，似乎就在那里安家了。Steve第一个注意到狗狗躯干侧面有一个像是舞会面具的东西，而在鸟的胸前有一颗星星。

他们很快断定那只狗是一只金毛寻回犬，但他们对那只鸟是什么一无所知。他们一起花了几个小时查看图像寻找线索。当Steve指着面具和星星时，Harry注意到面具的一侧有两个长条，而星星底部有一片橡树叶向中心生长。

那天晚上晚些时候，Theodore来看Steve，Harry给他看了怀表，问他有关出现的图案的事。Theodore微笑着把表拿在手里。“我丈夫的手表很特别。当它的主人与他们注定要在一起的那个人结合时，代表他们各自灵魂的动物就会出现。这些动物通常是一个人的阿尼马格斯，或者是他们的守护神的形态。我认为金毛寻回犬代表史蒂文，而Merlin代表Harry。”

Steve笑得倒在了枕头上，而Harry呆住了，“什么？Merlin？”

Theodore笑着把表递回给Harry，“Merlin是一种鹰，也被称为鸽鹰。我相信如果你成为一个阿尼马格斯，你就会成为一个Merlin。”

“那星星和面具呢？”当Steve能止住大笑得以喘气后，他问道。Harry不赞同地看向他的男朋友，不喜欢他如此漫不经心的对待自己的呼吸问题，尤其是他刚发病完没几天。Theodore看明白Harry的表情，只能把手放在Steve的肩膀上，让他平静下来。

“我对这些象征一无所知。虽然面具上的两个条纹看起来很像上尉 ** _ **（译者注：上尉就是Captain）**_** 的徽章，但是橡树叶是少校戴的。也许有一天你们都会加入军队，成为上尉和少校。我相信你们最终会搞明白的。”

**_ **回忆结束** _ **

“Harry，你买完东西了么？”Theodore从柜台的另一边问道。

“是的，爷爷。”Harry向店员表示感谢后，从他手中接过了包。“你觉得这个怎么样？”Harry在他们离开商店时问道。他从包里拿出其中一本日记，忍不住炫耀他的好主意。“店员说动物们会在两本日记间移动，一般是传递消息的时候。”

“魔咒确实处理的非常好。我相信Steve会喜欢的。你想买一只猫头鹰么？”Harry立马想起了他可怜的海德薇。我希望她没事，也知道我不是故意丢下她的。“嗯... 学校有公用猫头鹰供学生使用吗?”

“是的，学校有。如果你不想要的话就不买了。”

“好吧……嗯，可能我要再等等。”

“很好。我们已经买到了你清单上的所有东西，在我们回家之前，你还想去哪里? ”

“有什么地方可以给bucky买一把小折刀么？”

Theodore想了一会儿，“有，我觉得Samson’s也卖麻瓜用的刀。我们去看看吧。”

晚些时候，Theodore把Harry送回了家门口。回到卧室，Harry发现Steve和Bucky一起瘫在床上，和他离开前的姿势一模一样。他从门口丢了一个小包裹，打在了Bucky头上，“给你，大混蛋。”Harry笑着坐在Steve旁边，看着Bucky拆包装。

“你这是干什么？我都跟你说了我爸爸又给我买了一个。”

“别废话了，Buck。前几天我在杂货店碰到了你的姐姐和妹妹们。当我问起你的生日时，麦肯齐给我讲了一个有趣的故事。你知道她跟我说了什么吗?”Bucky和Steve两个人都开始紧张起来。Harry现在还不知道，但是他模仿Sarah生气的样子模仿的像极了。

“不，我不知道。毕竟麦肯齐是个讲故事的好手。”

“哦。你的生日不是在三月吗？真奇怪。我问妈妈的时候，她也说是。除非妈妈也在撒谎。”Harry的目光变得柔和起来，然后变成沮丧。“你不必为折刀的事撒谎，Buck。”

“是的没错，如果我就那么给你，你肯定会拒绝。或者你会转交给我的其中一个姐妹，告诉她这是我落在你家的。”

Harry叹了口气，知道他的朋友说得对。“好吧，这次先饶了你，但是请不要再这样做了。我被骗过太多次了。只有在会触犯法律、伤害到自己或者是特殊情况的时候，你才能撒谎，好吗?”

“只要你们两个也遵守约定。”

“成交。”

在安静地打了一个小时的牌之后，Bucky想起了一件事。“Harry，你为什么要去那个高级的寄宿学校？你不能跟我和Stevie上同一所学校吗?”

“这是我在英国读的那所学校的姊妹学校。我出生的时候，我父母就为我支付了全额学费。去那里是我们家的传统。我父亲的家族世代都在那里就读。当爷爷联系到他们说明监护权的变更之后，他们就把学费也转了过来。尽管我很想留在这里和你们在一起，但是像这样浪费我父母的钱和打破传统有点不合算。另外，我会回家过圣诞节，也许还有复活节，这取决于我的学习安排。”

“你会给我们写信么？”

“当然！我会把你的信和给妈妈和Steve的信放在同一个信封里。我相信妈妈不会介意把你的信也加到他们的包裹里的。”

Bucky站起来，然后拉起Harry，给了他一个大大的拥抱。“我会想念你的，小子。你可别惹麻烦。”

“那个自找麻烦的人可不是我，我也会想你的，你这个白痴。”

\-----------------------------

8月31日很快就到来了。在晚饭前，Harry去和Bucky和他家人道别，尽管他和Bucky已经达成共识，谁也不要提上个星期的多愁善感的再见宣言。而当他回到家时，他发现Sarah再一次准备了一桌大餐。

“你到达学校后尽快给我们写信，至少一周一封，记住了么？”

“记住了，妈妈。”

“你要好好表现，不过记住，不论如何我都会为你感到骄傲的。”Sarah把Harry拉过来紧紧抱住，“我爱你。”

Harry也紧紧回抱住她，“我也爱你，妈妈。”

晚餐一结束Steve就把Harry拽回他俩的房间。他们迅速换上睡衣，依偎在床上。显而易见，这种拥抱很快变作亲吻，然后是相互触碰。最后，Steve已经把手伸进了Harry的睡裤里。

Harry也想以同样的待遇回报Steve，伸手企图解开Steve睡裤的系带，结果被Steve把手打开了。“别总想着我。今天晚上的主角是你。好好受着就是了。当你独自一人在宿舍床上的时候，我总得给你留点念想让你想起我。”Steve动作很温柔，但是很坚定，希望把整个过程的持续时间尽可能的延长，企图自己也记下每一个细节。最后，Harry终于忍受不住，喊出了Steve的名字，声音打着颤儿。

Steve在床上等着，等到Harry回过神来才去浴室拿了一块沾湿的布巾。他爬回床上，把自己和Harry身上的精液擦去。Steve把Harry拉到自己胸前，尽可能地紧紧抱住他，然后两人沉沉的进入了梦乡。

第二天早上，Harry是被Steve的闹钟吵醒的。他发出不情愿的嘟囔声，钻回了Steve怀里，还把毯子拉高了盖上头。不幸的是，Sarah没这么好说话。她邦邦地拍了几下门，然后径直走了进去，打开百叶窗。“该起床了，孩子们。你们俩今天都要上学。早饭还有五分钟后就好了。如果那时你们不在厨房，我就要拿桶水回来叫醒你们了。”然后她就走出了房间，还带上了门。

Steve和Harry来了个深吻才伸伸懒腰从床上爬起来。“你什么时候走？”Harry问，他也下了床，开始穿衣服，并克制着自己把目光盯着也在穿衣服的Steve。

“Bucky说他7：15来找我，所以……”Steve从床头拿起了Harry的怀表，“只有半个多小时了。星羽和队长今天看起来都很兴奋。 _（译者注：Starfeather and Captain，怀表正面出现的动物，即代表Harry的鹰和Steve的狗。）_ ”他把表递给Harry，抑制不住自己的笑容。Harry看见这两只动物后也没忍住笑了出来。他们就像在玩捉迷捉迷躲的游戏。而且每当他想到Steve给他们起的名字，他也总是憋不住笑。Harry告诉过Steve他爸爸和小天狼星的阿尼玛格斯，还有他们的动物形态昵称，像月亮脸什么的。然后，Steve决定，如果这两只动物也是他们的阿尼玛格斯形态，就也得起个名字。

“快点吧，”Steve抓着另一个男孩走出房间，“如果我们再磨蹭，妈妈会大发雷霆的。”

“Good。你们俩确实找到了正确的从被窝里出来的路。”Sarah嘲笑道。

“对不起，妈妈。说真的，这是我第一次想到要开学了却没那么兴奋。”

“哦，亲爱的。很抱歉这么早叫你起床。我只是想在你离开我四个月之前多和你待一会儿。”

“那，这么说我可以先回去补会儿觉了？”Steve厚颜无耻地笑着问。

“不行，Steve。你也得按时上学。”他看见Harry在Sarah背后冲他吐舌头。“现在停止拌嘴，你们三个都坐下吃早餐。”哦，Steve和Harry显然都没看见Bucky什么时候来的。“早上好，James。我很高兴你们当中有至少有一个人今天早上准时了。”

“早上好，Mrs. Rogers。今天早上我不得不起得特别早，帮妈妈照顾我妹妹们。”看着Bucky故意露出的迷人微笑，Steve和Harry两个人都翻了个白眼。尽管大人们都知道Bucky的真实面目，可还是会被他迷人的微笑灌迷魂汤。当Sarah转过身去的时候，Harry冲bucky竖起两根手指头，敬了个礼。

作为回报，Bucky站起身来，偷走了Harry最后一片培根。“快点吧，Steve，如果我们不想迟到的话，最好现在就出发。还有你，臭小子，祝你在你时髦的学校里玩得开心，别忘了写信。”

“不会忘的，混蛋！圣诞节见。”Bucky拉着Harry快速抱了一下，然后就离开了厨房，一点也不想看到他和Steve是怎么道别的。Sarah也躲了起来。

他俩在厨房紧紧的抱在一起，不想放开，“我知道你必须得去上学，但我还是不想让你走。”

“我知道，我也不想。”

“Steve！快点，臭小子，我们快迟到了！”Bucky在门的另一边喊道，引的两人发笑。

Steve俯下身来，给了Harry一个快速但深情的吻，“Love you。”Steve抓起书包转身就走，留下一个目瞪口呆Harry在厨房里像疯了一样咧着嘴角。

“Harry，你还好么？”几分钟后，Sarah回来看见Harry还是一动不动。Sarah一只胳膊搂住男孩儿的肩膀。

“他……他说他爱我。然后就跑了。”

Sarah哈哈笑了一声，“要是你想的话，我可以在今晚他回家后给他一巴掌。”

“听起来是个好主意。”

“在我必须出发去上班之前，还有一点时间。我们去客厅沙发上聊一会儿吧。”两人依偎在小沙发上，Sarah讲了些Steve的童年趣事和她自己的一些经历。直到Theodore来接Harry去车站时，两个人还意犹未尽。

“天，现在几点了？”Sarah看见Theodore时吓了一跳。

“别担心，亲爱的。我来的有些早，因为我想在你上班后还有人陪陪Harry。不过我相信如果你不想迟到的话，你需要现在就出发了。”

Sarah冲过去拿她的包，谢天谢地，昨天晚上东西就收拾好了。她返回来再次拥抱了Harry，“祝你上学愉快，记得到了学校马上给我们写信。我爱你！”

“我也爱你，妈妈。我答应一到就给你写信。”

Sarah放开了拥抱，又给了Harry一个亲吻，“我走了。”

Theodore一直等到听见前门关上并上锁的声音，才笑了起来。“我已经很久没有看到Sarah这么慌张了。来吧，我们收拾一下你的东西，然后去Way喝点茶。”

Harry拿来他的箱子，让Theodore施了个缩小咒，二人一起通过飞路网去了Way。Theodore用一只胳膊搂住男孩的肩膀，领他来到一家小咖啡馆喝茶。Harry看了看自己的怀表，忍不住笑了起来。

“Harry，是什么让你笑的这么开心？”

“过去三年里，一般假期的最后几个星期我都是在韦斯莱家度过的，为了按时赶到站台，我们总要经历一番疯狂而混乱的奔跑。我知道如果只有我一个人，而不是七个人的时候，按时到达会比较容易，但那仍然……我是说，那还让我挺开心的。”

“确实如此，”Theodore笑着说，喝了一口茶，“我很高兴你还记得我们之前上过的课。”

想起他的额外课程，Harry几乎掩饰不住他的鬼脸。Theodore坚持要Harry学习如何举止得体，他一星期来三次，教他礼仪。Harry确信，他这辈子从来没有被这么多的钉刺咒击中过。而Steve当然帮不上任何忙。在大多数时候，爷爷一进屋，他就和Bucky跑掉了。当Steve真的留下来陪他上课时，大部分时间都在狂笑。

“我知道你觉得纯血礼仪的概念很乏味，但它会对你有帮助的，无论是在学校还是在你以后的职业生涯中。虽然美国也有许多纯血家族，但不会像你记忆里的那样有太多偏见。记住，这对你来说是一个新的开始，试着把那些旧的先入为主的观念放在一边。”Theodore等着Harry理解他的话。他从Harry和他讲述的故事里就能窥见，未来的纯血们对其他不符合他们理想的人或物都偏执的可怕。

Theodore查看了一下表，叹了口气。“走吧Harry，时间到了。”等Harry喝完了茶，他就带Harry去了幻影移形点。Harry紧抓着Theodore的胳膊，闭紧了眼睛。当他再次睁开眼睛时，他们已经站在一个毫无特色的小站台上了。Harry有些疑惑，看向Theodore。“我知道这一点也不像九又四分之三号站台，但是伊法魔尼的学生不可能全都在同一个站台集合。毕竟，这里有来自北美各地的学生。因此，这些站台分散在全国各地。学生所在的地区不同，出发和到达的时间也不同。来吧，让我把你送上火车。好好学习，但也要记得玩儿的开心。经常写信，我会想你的。”

“我也会想你的，爷爷。替我照顾好妈妈和Steve。圣诞节见。”Harry转身上了火车，找到开阔的地方做了几次深呼吸，让自己平静下来。当他再次转过身想和Theodore挥手道别时，去发现他已经走了。


End file.
